Estil possible qu'un jour tu m'aimes?
by goldencherry
Summary: Se retrouver mariée de force a dix sept ans c'est dur . A un monstre c'est pire.Quand la simple idée de le voir ou de lui parler vous répugne,est-il possible de l'aimer?
1. Ca devait arriver

Bonjour a vous !

J'ai décidé de reprendre , réécrire et modifier en bien cette fiction.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je vous fais de gros bisous.

Chapitre 1

Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient le long de la fenêtre de la voiture...

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de ma nouvelle demeure ou plutôt de ce qui deviendrais mon enfer personnel.

Qui devais-je remercier pour cela ?

Mon père évidemment pensais-je amèrement.

Quelques heures plutôt.

Je rentrais du lycée et me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand mon père m'appela au salon.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce et l'y trouvais en compagnie d'un charmant homme blond. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, la quarantaine, et il avait l'air sortis d'un magazine dans son costar hors de prix.

Charlie fit les présentations.

-Bella voici Carlisle , Carlisle voici notre fille , Bella.

-Bella... Assied toi je te prie.

-Papa qu'est ce qu'il ya tu m'inquiète.

- Je te prie de nous excuser , Carlisle.

-Oh ce n'est rien je connais. Je vais attendre dans la voiture.

Il s'en alla et Charlie se tourna vers moi. Il affichait cet air grave qui ne presageait rien de bon.

-Bon dieu papa je t'en pris explique moi. Paniquais-je.

- Bella , dans le milieu ou nous vivons , les fils d'homme riche sont promis a de jeune filles de riche. C'est ce qui c'est passer pour moi et ta mère.

Maman m'avais déjà compter cette histoire. Elle ne connaissait pas mon père mais c'était retrouver marier a lui de force. Il la frappait . Souvent. Car elle n'obéissant pas. Jamais. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était enfuit loin de nous. Loin de moi. Me laissant avec un père qui m'avait appris comment être une bonne fille obéissante. Je le haissais. Mais c'est comme sa qu'on lui avait appris. Il appliquait l'enseignement.

L'enseignement qui allait me gâcher la vie.

-C'est l'heure hein papa ?

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Je le savais , je le sentais au plus profond de moi même .

-Je suis tellement désolé Bella . Tu sais comment cela se passe.

-Ne t'excuses surtout pas. Mon ton était froid. Tu ne me laisse pas de choix. Et sa ne dois pas forcément se passer comme CA. Ne fais pas le pauvre type , contraint d'abandonner sa fille a un inconnu. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Tu me dégoûte.

La gifle qui arriva me fit tomber au sol. Il s'accroupit saisit mes cheveux et les tira a l'arrière .

- Tu va te taire tout de suite . J'ai un engagement envers Carlisle , je dois le respecter. Tu pars avec Carlisle et je t'assure que si tu tente quoi que se soit il n'hésitera pas a te tuer. Immédiatement. Si il ne le fais pas , je m'en chargerais moi même. Tu me connais Bella le desonnheur de mon nom je n'aime pas sa. Est-ce clair ?

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Ordure.

-Bien papa.

-Maintenant monte préparer tes affaires. Et cesse tes pleurnicheries. Tu me rappelle ta mère , tiens.

Je montais dans un silence religieux.

Je savais que cela arriverais un jour. J'avais été préparer a cela depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'aimais mon père vous savez . Mais je le haissais encore plus. J'étais vidée. J'avais perdu la force de me battre. Contre lui. Contre les mauvais traitements qu'il m'infligeait . J'obeissais simplement pour y échapper. Pour ne plus souffrir. Dans l'espoir qu'un jour il realiserais son erreur et me laisserais vivre normalement. Ce jour n'arriverais jamais malheureusement. Je préparais mes valises en pleurant silencieusement il ne manquerait plus qu'il revienne me frapper. Encore. Pour ne pas changer.

- Dépêche toi me cria t-il , Carlisle déteste attendre.

Je m'empressais de finir et descendis mes sac. Seule. Une bonne fille se débrouille seule.

Carlisle m'aida tout de même a charger mes affaires et je dis au revoir a mon père. Dieu seul sait quand je le reverrai.

Fin du flash back

Regarder la pluie tomber me faisait me sentir moins seule . Comme si le ciel était triste. Lui aussi.

Nous suivions depuis longtemps un sentier perdu dans les bois.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une villa. Blanche semblait-il.

Je me présente. Isabella Marie Swan et je m'appretais a pénétrer dans mon enfer personnel.

La maison Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pov Bella

A peine avais-je poser un pied a terre qu'une femme vient me rejoindre avec un parapluie.

-Viens , rentrons vite a l'interieur !

Nous penetrames dans la maison et elle se presenta.

-Bonjours Isabella je suis Esmée la femme de Carlisle. Je suis ravie de te voir enfin. Tu es si jolie...

Elle eu une réaction à laquelle je n'étais pas du tout préparer , elle s'avança et me serra dans ses bras.

Dieu que j'avais envie de me laisser aller , deverser toutes mes larmes dans ses bras , lui dire a qu'elle point j'allais mal.

Je me mis une claque mentale.

Une bonne fille ne craque pas , elle reste forte.

Cette femme avait une présence rassurante et maternelle. Choses que je n'avais jamais connu.

Elle s'ecarta face a mon manque de réaction et je lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

-Suis moi je te conduis a ta chambre me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Je pris mes sacs et la suivis.

L'interieur était magnifique , c'etait immense !

- Votre maison est magnifique Madame.

-Oh merci Bella , tiens voici ta chambre , je te laisse t'installer. Passe une bonne nuit.

Je penetrais dans la pièce. C'etait réellement jolie. Je me jettais sur l'immense lit qui tronait au milieu de la pièce. j'étais vidée. Je fis ma prière du soir avant de me coucher

Seigneur , Je te remercie pour la santé , la nourriture et le toit que tu me donne. Protèges Charlie et ma mère. Apporte moi ta protection surtout pour les jours a venir. Je m' en remets a toi.

Amen

Je me recroquevillais et mis mes ecouteurs j'allumais mon ipod et laissait la musique m'envahir.

Si Charlie me voyait il me donnerait deux ou trois coups dans les cotes.

Une bonne fille sa ne laisse pas aller bella , Jamais.

Je craquais et laissais le torrent de larmes que je retenais se deverser sur mes joues

Va te faire foutre Charlie.

A cinq heures du matin j'étais debout , a six j'etais lavée , coiffée , habillée et maquillée. Oui car une bonne fille se doit de toujours être présentable. A huit heure toute mes affaires étaient installées dans les placard. A neuf heure on vint frapper a ma porte

Je me raclais la gorge.

-Euh.. entrez.

Une fille aux allures de luntin pénétra dans la chambre. Elle avait les cheveux noirs coiffés en piques , elle était assez petite mais extrêmement belle. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisettes , et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bonjour Isabella je suis Alice , la belle fille d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmis nous.

-Bonjour Alice lui dis-je en souriant.

-Tu es si belle , la robe que je t'ai choisis te conviendra parfaitement.

Elle me tendit un house , et deposa une paire de chaussure ainsi qu'une pochette puis elle sortit de la chambre.

-En bas dans 20 minutes.

-D'accord Alice.

J'ouvris la house et y découvrais une magnifique robe bleue saphir avec un ruban noir en dessous de la poitrine. Je l'enfilais et observais mon reflet dans le grand mirroir du dressing. Je doit l'avoue c'est vrai qu'elle me va bien. Elle faisait resortir le bleu de mes yeux. J'enfilais les escarpins noir et remerciais mentalement Charlie de m'avoir appris a marcher avec des talons. J'attrapais la pochette et y glissais mon téléphone puis je descendis en bas.

Mais pour quelle occasion m'avais t-on affublé de cette tenue ?

En bas des escaliers se trouvait Alice et Esmée.

Je saluais cette dernière qui me complimenta sur ma tenue. Je la remerciais puis alice me donna une vest et nous nous dirigeames vers la sortie.

Pov Edward

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux la premiere chose qui me frappa fut que je ne me trouvais pas chez moi.

Avec qui avais-je encore passer la nuit ?

Je regardais son visage , Ah oui , Tanya.

Je me levais sans faire de bruit et me rhabillais mais au moment ou je m'appretais a sortir elle me héla.

-Bah alors Eddy-chou tu ne me dis pas au revoir? Son ton était suave et elle se frottait ouvertement a moi.

Je ne lui repondis meme pas et je m'appretais a sortir quand je lui lançais:

- Au faite Tanya , notre relation , si elle existait est a présent terminée.

Je franchis la porte et grimpait dans ma voiture.

Je mis le son de la radio a fond pour couvrir les insultes de cette blonde nymphomane.

Moi ? Je suis le genre de mec sexy , qu'on ne contredit jamais et qui ne connais pas le mot Non.

J'ai toujours ce que je veux .

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 24 ans. Et le temps était venu pour moi.

J'allais recevoir ma fiancée qui allait devenir ma future ma femme. Je priais le ciel pour qu'elle soit belle.

Cela c'était passé ainsi pour mes deux frères ainés Emmett et Jasper et ils étaient très heureux aujourd'hui.

J'esperait qu'il en serait de même pour moi. Je regagnais ma maison histoire de me faire beau.

Je me mis ensuite en direction de la reception.

Finis les conneries , les soirées avec differentes filles. Pour moi j'avais assez vécu.L'heure pour moi était venu.


End file.
